


Space Princess

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: A Sunshine Smile and A Radiant Laugh [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He</i> is gone.</p><p>They are struggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Princess

The quiet ticks of the clock in the kitchen filled the room.

His heartbeat thumped quietly in his chest along to the clock’s rhythmic ticking.

He stared down at his cup of coffee, he made it after she went to bed.

He couldn’t sleep, he hasn't slept, not in days.

He's sure that his appearance reflected that.

He just couldn't close his eyes, he couldn’t go to sleep.

He saw _his_ body when he closed his eyes.

He heard _his_ screams, mixed along with theirs.

The blood, _his_ blood.

He felt his heartbeat speed up.

He heard his breathing become unsteady once again.

It wasn't the first time since…

He saw the coffee adopt a ripple affect through blurred vision.

He swore as he reached a hand up to wipe away the tears at his eyes, willing himself to stop.

He couldn’t break down again, he might wake her up.

His breathing was erratic, filled with raw emotion, emotion from days and weeks and months.

This wasn't getting easier.

He says “ _you're_ gone.”

His words are quiet in the dead of the night.

He adds a quiet “please come back.”

He’s shaking.

He closes his eyes as he takes a staggering breath, needing to calm himself down.

“Daddy?”

He looks up from his cup, ignoring her in favor of the clock.

“Can you take me to school?”

It was a quarter past eight.

He sighs and looks at her.

Her eyes are red, and her hair is messy, but otherwise she's rather put together.

“Of course, princess” he says with a small and pathetic smile.

She looks back at him, eyes watering.

“...space princess?”

He looks away, back down at his coffee trying not to tear up.

That was _his_ special nickname for her.

 _Trevor’s_ special nickname.

Jeremy is fighting off a closing throat when he nods.

“Yeah, space princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao
> 
> comment, it's my only compensation for writing.


End file.
